dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
. (1940) Jason Todd first appeared as Robin in . (1984) Tim Drake became Robin in . (1990) Stephanie Brown took on the position in Robin #126. (2004) Damian Wayne has been Robin since . (2009) | Gallery = File:Robin Dick Grayson 0019.jpg| File:Robin Jason Todd 002.jpg| File:Robin Tim Drake 0003.jpg| File:Robin Stephanie Brown 0004.jpg| File:Dick Grayson Robin Prime Earth 001.jpg| File:Robin Jason Todd Prime Earth 001.jpg| File:Detective_Comics_Vol_1_939_Textless.jpg| File:Robin Earth-Two 001.jpg | File:Robin Bruce Wayne Earth-One 001.jpg| File:Robin (Dick Grayson).jpg| File:Robin_Jason_Todd_001.jpg| File:Sins of Youth Batboy and Robin Vol 1 1 0001.jpg| Clandestine Robins File:Christopher Ward New Earth 0001.png| File:Batman Orphans Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Lance Heart New Earth 0001.png| File:Catwoman Vol 4 27 Textless.jpg| File:We_Are_Robin_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg| File:We_Are_Robin_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg| File:DaxAtax_0003.jpg| File:Dre-B-Robbin_0004.jpg| File:Isabella_Ortiz_Prime_Earth_001.jpg| File:We_Are_Robin_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg| File:TheTroyWonder_0001.jpg| File:Robinbot_(Prime_Earth)_0001.jpg| File:Dinesh_Babar_Prime_Earth_001.JPG| New 52 Multiverse File:Helena Wayne Robin Earth 2 002.jpg| File:John_Grayson_(Earth_2)_0003.jpg| File:Richard_Grayson_(Earth_3).JPG| File:Just_Imagine_Robin_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg| File:Batman_Family_Earth_-22_0001.jpg| File:Damian_Wayne_Dark_Multiverse_0001.jpg| File:The_Batman_Who_Laughs_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg| 52 Multiverse File:Bizarro Robin 01.jpg| File:Robin (Earth-2).jpg| File:Talon 001.png| File:Robin Olsen Earth-8.jpg| File:Robin (Earth-16).jpg| File:Jason Todd (Earth-16).png| file:Tim robin yj.JPG| File:Batman's new look and Robin (New Frontier).jpg| File:Red robin kingdon come.jpg| File:Batman and Robin (Earth-31) 02.jpg| File:Jason Todd Earth-31 001.jpg| File:Robin DKR 01.jpg| File:Robin Thrillkiller 02.jpg| File:Robin Barbara Thrillkiller 001.png| File:Robin Earth-40 001.png| File:Richard Grayson Earth-43.png| File:Dick Grayson Night on Earth 001.jpg| File:Teen Titans Earth-51 001.jpg| Pre-Crisis Multiverse File:Batmouse 001.jpg| File:Robin Earth-D.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Earth-136.jpg| Image:Robin Earth-148.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-149 001.jpg| Image:Robin Earth-153 0001.jpg| File:Robin Earth-154.jpg| Image:Robin Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Earth-184.jpg| File:Justice League of America Earth-192 001.jpg| File:Robin Earth-462.jpg| File:Robin Redblade 004.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Dark Knight of the Round Table 001.png| File:Tim Drake DCSF 01.png| File:Bruce Wayne Robin SBG.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Robin SBG.jpg| File:Bruce Wayne Jr Robin SBG.jpg| File:Clark Wayne SBG.jpg| Elseworlds File:Robin Act of God 001.jpg| File:Dick Grayson Batman of Arkham 01.jpg| File:Robin Berlin Batman 03.jpg| File:Dick Grayson Citizen Wayne Chronicles 002.jpg| File:Robert Chang Digital Justice 001.jpg| File:Batman Joker I Joker 005.jpg| File:Robin Dark Allegiances 001.jpg| File:Robin Justice 001.png| File:Robin Drake Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| File:Robin Reign of Terror 001.jpg| File:Robin 3000 001.jpg| File:Batgirl Nail 001.jpg| File:Teen Titans Rockumentary 001.jpg| File:Robin Narrow Path 001.jpg| File:Robin Shadow of Sin Tzu 001.png| File:Batwoman Dark Knight Dynasty 004.jpg| File:Batman Blue Grey Bat 007.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Robin (Li'l Leaguers) 001.jpg| File:Robin Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Jason Toddler 001.jpg| File:Tim Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Carrie Kelley Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Stephanie Brown Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Damian Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Robin Tiny Titans 001.png| File:Batman Lil Gotham 002.jpg| File:Carrie Kelly Ame-Comi 001.png| File:Robin Scooby-Doo 002.jpg| File:Robin Dick Grayson 001.jpg| File:Jason Todd Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Robin Damian Wayne Lil Gotham 001.jpg| File:Richard Grayson (White Knight) 0001.jpg| File:Jason Todd (White Knight) 0001.jpg| File:Teen_Titans_The_New_Order_0002.JPG| File:Bruce_Wayne_The_New_Order_0001.jpg| File:Sparrow Amalgam Universe 001.jpg| Alternate Timelines File:Robin World Without Young Justice 001.jpg| Possible Futures File:Tris Plover (Dead Earth) 01.jpg| File:Richard_New_Earth.jpg| File:Darkbird Legends of the Dead Earth 001.jpg| File:Robin One Million 002.jpg| File:Robin Year 100 001.jpg| File:Damian Son of Batman Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg| File:Jason Todd Gotham A.D. 0001.jpg| File:Robins Gotham A.D. 0001.jpg| File:Duke Thomas Gotham A.D. 0001.jpg| File:Duke Thomas (Futures End).PNG| File:Batman and Robin Futures End 0001.jpg| Other Media File:Batman and Robin 1949 Serial 001.jpg| Image:Robin - Burt Ward.JPG| File:Robin AoB 001.jpg| File:Robin Scooby-Doo 001.jpg| File:Robin - Super Friends 01.jpg| File:Robin NAOB 001.jpg| Image:Robin - Chris O'Donnell.jpg| Image:JohnBlakeTDKR.png| File:Dick Grayson DCAU 002.jpg| File:Timothy Drake (DCAU) 001.jpg| File:Carrie Kelley DCAU 001.jpg| File:Teen_Titans_Go_Vol_1_15_Textless.jpg| File:Red Robin Teen Tyrants.png| File:Jason_Todd_(Earth-Teen_Titans).JPG| File:Carrie_Kelley_(Earth-Teen_Titans).JPG| File:Tim_Drake_(Earth-Teen_Titans).png| File:Teen_Titans_Go!_(TV_Series)_Episode_The_Best_Robin.JPG| File:Super_Robin_(Earth-Teen_Titans).JPG| File:Robin - The Batman 01.jpg| File:Richard Grayson BTBATB 001.png| File:Damian Wayne BTBATB 001.jpg| File:Robin III BTBATB.png| File:Damian Wayne II BTBATB 001.png| File:Damian Wayne III BTBATB 001.png| File:Carrie Kelley Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:Jason Todd Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:Tim Drake Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:Stephanie Brown Brave and the Bold 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Teen Jason (Batman- Under the Red Hood).jpg| File:Tim Drake Lego Batman 002.jpeg| File:Damian WayneLEGO.PNG| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Batgirl and Robin (Lego DC Heroes) 01.jpg| File:Robin Joker's Playhouse 001.jpg| File:Robin MK vs DC 001.png| File:Robbie the Robin 01.jpg| File:Robin TC JU.jpg| File:Tim Drake Dark Tomorrow 001.jpg| File:Richard Grayson (Arkhamverse) and Bruce Wayne (Arkhamverse) 001.jpeg| File:Jason Todd (Arkhamverse) 002.jpg| File:Tim Drake Arkhamverse 001.jpg| File:Tim Drake DCUO 001.jpg| File:Starfire_Injustice_2_Epilogue_0002.JPG| File:Jason_Todd_Injustice_Regime_0002.JPG| File:Cyborg_Injustice_2_Epilogue.JPG| File:Damian Wayne Injustice 001.jpg| File:Robin Trapped in Time 001.jpg| File:Damian Wayne War 001.png| File:Damian_Wayne_Hero_Run_001.jpg| File:Nightwing Batman Unlimited 0002.jpg| File:Damian Wayne Batman Unlimited 0001.jpg| File:Richard_Grayson_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Jason_Todd_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Timothy_Drake_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Damian_Wayne_DC_Legends_0002.PNG| File:Robin_DC_Legends_Earth-2_0001.PNG| File:Jason Todd The Killing Joke 0001.jpg| File:Teen Titans War 002.png| File:Damian Wayne Batman Ninja 0001.jpg| File:Richard Grayson DC Super Friends 0001.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Richard Grayson Titans 001.jpg| File:Jason Todd Titans TV Series 001.jpg| Comics File:Robin v.1 1.jpg| File:Robin Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Robin Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Robin v.4 100.jpg| File:Batman and Robin Vol 1 1A.jpg| File:Batman and Robin Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Convergence_Batman_and_Robin_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:We_Are_Robin_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Robin_Son_of_Batman_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Robin_War_Vol_1_1.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} nl:Robin Category:Robin Category:Batman